Millions of telephone calls are completed between people around the world every day. The calls are routed, or setup, through communications networks via network elements, such as switches. Network switches route the calls according to configuration settings. Typically, a call can be routed to the destination (e.g., the called number) by a switch via numerous routes. The switch configuration settings dictate which route should be used. The configuration settings are established in advance based on a number of criteria, such as route costs, network vendor relationships (e.g., agreements), government regulations, and others. Typically, although not always, the least cost route is preferred to set up a call.
For any number of reasons, calls may not be routed via the least cost route. When a call is routed via a route other than the least cost route, additional cost is incurred. This additional cost is referred to as a penalty cost. In other words, when a call is routed via a more costly route than the least cost route, an additional cost is incurred (referred to as a penalty cost herein) above the cost that would have been incurred if the call was routed via the least cost route. Communication network administrators and personnel often want to know whether, why, and to what degree, penalty costs are being incurred. Unfortunately, conventional systems are not able to identify and determine reasons for penalty costs.